


We tried the world; Good god it wasn't for us

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bucket List, First Kiss, Florist Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Sorry, Literally the saddest thing I've ever written, M/M, Meet-Cute, Terminal Illness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Dean had one job for Sam’s proposal to Jessica today: decorate the private room of the restaurant they rented out with flowers. Well, Dean forgot until about three hours before Sam and Jessica were supposed to be there.The florist, Castiel, saves his ass and steals his heart at the same time. He has a secret that keeps him from letting Dean get too close, but eventually, Dean finds out and almost wishes he hadn't.





	We tried the world; Good god it wasn't for us

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Profound Bond discord server. I saw a couple of prompts there similar to this and then this happened in an evening. I debated publishing it, but here we are, I guess. Enjoy.

Dean had one job for Sam’s proposal to Jessica today: decorate the private room of the restaurant they rented out with flowers. Well, Dean forgot until about three hours before Sam and Jessica were supposed to be there. When he arrived at the shop Sam requested, they said they could get the flowers to him in forty-eight hours. No good. Dean drove around town and found a little florist on a street corner. He ran inside frantically and put the list on the counter.

“Is there any way I can get a crapload of flowers right now?”

The florist turned from the arrangement he was working on and tilted his head. “What’s the occasion?”

“My brother is about to propose to his girlfriend, and I was supposed to decorate the room with flowers, but I forgot. I have,” he checked his watch, “two and a half hours to do it.”

The florist took a look at the list. “You need some for the table, the doorway, and a hanging piece…let me see what I have. I think I can help you out. I close in ten minutes, so if you’d allow it, I can bring the flowers and arrange them there.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, I love you. You’re a lifesaver.”

The florist chuckled, almost looking sad for a moment before going into the back. A few minutes passed before he returned with a large box on his shoulder. “These are some of my favorites. I have a large centerpiece too if you’d like that for the table.” He set the box of flowers on the counter and returned to the back. He came back out with a silver vase with pink and white flowers gorgeously arranged coming out the top.

Dean had never felt so relieved. He looked at the florist, and their eyes met. Oh god, he wasn’t just a lifesaver, he was ridiculously attractive. “Those are perfect.” He pulled out his wallet and completed the transaction at the register. He saw the nametag on the florist’s shirt. “Thank you...Ca-steel?”

The florist smiled. “It’s Castiel. You can just call me Cas if you want.”

Dean smiled back. “You sure about arranging them there? I can probably figure it out.”

“I’m sure. I’m closing anyways, and I have nowhere to be. I like setting up things like this too.” He picked up the centerpiece. “Do you mind getting the bigger box?”

“Not at all.” Dean picked up the box and carried it out of the store, placing it in the passenger seat of the Impala. “You need a ride?”

Cas shook his head. “No, but thank you. I can follow you there.”

“Okay, it’s not too far from here, so it shouldn’t take long to get there.” Dean got into the driver’s seat and waited until a Prius with Castiel in the driver’s seat was waiting behind him. He drove off towards the restaurant and parked at the back so Jessica wouldn’t see the Impala.

Together, they carried the flowers to the back room of the restaurant and got to decorating. Dean didn’t do much except hand flowers to Castiel, who would add them to a garland on the doorway, place petals on the table cloth, and even made a path of little daisies that looped around the table in the shape of a heart. The room looked gorgeous by the time they were done. The server that knew what was going on offered to make them a table somewhere else in the restaurant and serve them too. At that point, they were both hungry and ready to eat.

Dean pointed out Sam and Jessica to Castiel when they walked in. Dean hid his face behind a menu and watched them walk back. He beamed when he heard Jessica’s high pitched squeal and loud “Yes!” He couldn’t be more proud of Sam right now.

Castiel seemed excited by the entire situation as well. He talked to Dean for a full two hours while they ate and stayed for dessert. Dean offered to take him out for drinks, but Castiel declined and complained of a headache, saying he needed to go home. When Dean asked for his number, Castiel simply told him to visit the shop anytime.

~~~

Dean wasn’t sure what to say when he returned to Heavenly Arrangements. He brought two cups of coffee, and some packets of cream and sugar, unsure of Cas would want them. He entered the shop and looked around. The summer months brought some very green and colorful new flowers into the shop two weeks ago when Dean first came in here. He spotted some geraniums, sunflowers, and big bright lilies. Behind the counter, he saw Castiel sitting on a stool, slender fingers carefully arranging a large bouquet. When he met Dean’s eyes, a smile came to his face.

“Hello, Dean. How are you?”

“I’m great. How are you?” Dean walked over to the counter and looked at the arrangement. “Those are beautiful.”

“Mmm, thank you. I’m doing okay, I guess. Is that coffee?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I brought you some cream and sugar too. I didn’t know how you liked your coffee.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that. Thank you. Just the sugar is fine.” Castiel took the cup and added the sugar, stirring it with the little red stirrer. “What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to see you again. I had a great time at the restaurant, and I wanted to talk some more.”

Castiel blushed. “That’s very sweet. Come around the counter and sit down. I’m nearly done with this arrangement. I think it just needs a little baby’s breath to fill it out.” He added stems of these dainty white flowers that came in bunches. Around the bottom edge of the arrangement, it looked gorgeous.

Dean sat down on the other stool and sipped his coffee. “Wow. You’re really good at that.”

“Thank you. That’s why it’s my job,” he winked.

Dean laughed and started telling Castiel all about how excited Jessica and Sam were about the flowers and the wedding. They were already planning every detail they could and looking into venues. It was insanely sweet to watch.

Dean stayed in the shop until closing time and left at the same time as Castiel. They parted ways with Dean making a promise to return next week, same day, same time.

The second visit was better than the first. Dean got Castiel’s coffee just right and helped him gather flowers for a wedding archway he was making for a couple. Dean took a picture of it, with permission. If Sam and Jessica liked the flowers from the proposal so much, maybe they would want Castiel to make the arrangements for their wedding.

The third visit came with exciting news. Sam and Jessica wanted Castiel to make the centerpieces and Jessica’s bouquet. Dean couldn’t help but notice the bags under Castiel’s eyes and his face being a little sunken in. He didn’t comment, not today. Maybe it was just a rough week.

Dean asked about Castiel’s state of health on the fourth visit. He looked and was acting even worse. He wouldn’t stand except when he absolutely had to, and his legs would wobble. He looked tired and sad. Dean offered to take him out to dinner to get some good food in him. Castiel accepted, saying he needed a night where he wasn’t alone. They ate at a local diner. Castiel barely touched his food but didn’t stop smiling at Dean. He seemed so happy, yet so sad at the same time.

Dean came in for the fifth time, three days early. It was pouring rain, but he didn’t care. His worry got the better of him. He brought coffee and a blueberry muffin this time. He found Castiel sleeping on a chair in the back of the shop, surrounded by flowers. He gently woke him up and gave him the muffin.

“You’re really starting to worry me, buddy. You sure you’re sleeping at night?”

“I promise you I am, and that you have nothing to worry about...has it already been a week?”

Dean shook his head. “It’s been four days. I came early. I had to know that you were okay.”

“I told you that I’m fine.”

“Cas, I’m gonna be honest. You don’t look fine. You’re so tired. I can tell. I want to help.”

Castiel sighed and took a small bite of the muffin. “You’re right. I am tired. Maybe I should close early and go home.”

“Good. Rest is good. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He offered a hand and helped Castiel up, leading him to the front of the store. As Castiel locked the door, the rain kept coming down in sheets.

Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Promise me you’re okay.”

Castiel looked up at Dean, eyes almost sad. Before Dean could say anything, Castiel leaned up and kissed him. It was soft, sweet, and longing. The rain dripped down their faces as they kissed, hands and arms wrapped tightly around one another. When they pulled back, Castiel simply listed off a phone number. Dean repeated it again, making sure he had it right. As soon as he was in his car, he made a new contact on his phone and sent a text to Castiel so that he would have his number.

_**Dean Winchester** _

_It’s Dean. Thanks for your number. I’ll let you know whenever I’m planning on coming in to see you :)_

_**Castiel Novak** _

_I’d like that :)_

Dean smiled to himself and drove home, still giddy from the kiss.

The next morning, Dean was too excited to wait a few days to return. He texted Castiel.

_**Dean Winchester** _

_Hey, I’m bringing you some breakfast. Be there soon_

Dean picked up the coffee and some croissants from the coffee shop on his way to the shop. When he got to the door and pulled the handle, he found it locked. It was an hour after opening, so he should have been there. That’s when his phone buzzed.

_**Castiel Novak** _

_St. Andrew’s Hospital. Room 324_

Dean’s heart sank to his stomach, and he ran to his car. He sped away to the hospital and ran inside, taking the elevator to the third floor. He walked down the hall and saw room 324. The door was cracked open slightly. Dean knocked on it and swallowed.

A hoarse voice answered, “Come in.”

Dean slowly walked in and saw Castiel in the hospital bed. He had an oxygen tube in his nose and wires connected to his chest. There was an IV in the back of his hand and a pulse oximeter on his middle finger. “Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel looked so tired, and a little loopy.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. “Cas, what happened?”

“I’ve been sick for a long time, Dean. It just got worse faster than I expected, I suppose.”

Dean felt his hands shaking. “What is it?”

“I was diagnosed two months ago with a very aggressive form of brain cancer. It had already spread all over, so I was given about six months. They gave me some painkillers and other medications to help me manage. Chemo and radiation could have given me a few more months, maybe a year, but I’d rather have six months at home than a year in the hospital. I came in late last night because I couldn’t take the pain. They’ve given me something a little stronger, which is helping tremendously.”

Dean stared in shock. Here he was, falling head over heels for the cute florist that was supposed to arrange the centerpieces for his brother’s wedding. Now, that man is going to die. “N-no, you… there has to be something you can do, right? Y-you can’t just-”

“Dean, don’t. This...this is why I tried not to get close at first. You should leave now. I can’t bear for you to see me like this. Not when I know, I’m falling for you. I’ll get too attached, and you will too, and it’ll be too hard. Please, don’t do this to yourself.” Castiel’s eyes were watering, and a tear fell down his cheek.

Dean shook his head. “No, don’t tell me to leave. I’m not about to let you do this alone. You’ve told me about your family. I’m guessing they're not much help here. I’m not leaving you, okay?” Dean took Castiel’s hand, his own tears beginning to fall. “I don’t care how long we have. As long as I get to have you.”

Castiel let out a small sob, squeezing Dean’s hand. “You’re too good for me. I never should have said I could do the wedding. I wasn’t thinking, and I thought maybe it would be soon, and I’d make it-”

“Hush, that doesn’t matter now. I want you to tell me what you want to do, and we’re gonna do it. If that’s just working on floral arrangements for the next four months together, then we’ll do it.”

Castiel wiped his eyes with his other hand. “I made a bucket list of sorts. I haven’t gotten around to actually doing any of it though.”

“What’s on it?” Dean listened carefully and wrote down everything Castiel said he wanted to do. It wasn’t a long list, and nothing was hugely extravagant, but Dean liked it.

~~~

Castiel stayed in the hospital for two days before he was able to go home. Dean took time off work to stay with him in the hospital and for a day when he got back. Every day after work, Dean came to the flower shop and watched Castiel work on the arrangements.

The first item they checked off the bucket list was a hot air balloon ride. Dean booked it for that weekend and drove Castiel out to a field where they got into the wicker basket with a professional balloon flyer. Castiel looked out at the city with a big smile, the wind blowing through his already wild hair. Dean was terrified the whole time, which Castiel found hilarious. They shared several kisses in the air, arms wrapped around each other. Dean sprinted out of the basket when it was over.

The second item they crossed off came a month later. Castiel had gotten sicker faster than they thought, and was in and out of the hospital now. Palo Alto didn’t seem as pretty with Castiel unable to run the shop anymore. The second item was to eat octopus, which Castiel had never eaten before. They went to a fancy restaurant and stared at the dish in horror before trying it. Dean nearly gagged just at the mere idea. Castiel got it down but didn’t enjoy it. He still didn’t regret adding it to his list. Now he could say that he tried it.

The third item they crossed off was skinny dipping. Dean took Castiel to the beach at night. Once they were the only ones there, they stripped and walked out into the water to swim. Castiel was weak and needed support until he was in the water. He said it was freeing to just float without needing to struggle to walk. Making out in the water was more romantic than Dean could have ever imagined.

The last item they got to was to watch the sunset over the water. Castiel had never taken the time to simply watch the sun go down. By this point, he needed to be on oxygen at all times, so they had to take two tanks to make sure they had enough to last the night. They set a blanket on the sand and cuddled up together. Dean wrapped an extra blanket around them as they watched the sky come to life. Everything went from blue to pink, orange, and finally purple. The sun sank beneath the horizon, and eventually, the dazzling lights disappeared. Dean heard Castiel whisper a quiet, “thank you” from beside him. Dean carried him back to the car and drove him home.

~~~

It happened sooner than they both thought. Three months after Dean found Castiel in the hospital, he went downhill. In the middle of the night, he woke up in a panic, breathing shaky and tears streaming down his face. Dean sat up and cradled him in his arms.

“Shh, you’re okay. Just go to sleep.”

“I-I can’t...I don’t want to go-I’m so scared, Dean...Please, I can’t leave you…” Castiel wheezed in another breath, eyes drooping.

Dean swallowed thickly. “Don’t be scared. I’m going to be okay. I promise. You’ll never truly be gone. Remember what I promised you? I’m going to reopen the shop for you. I’ll keep taking those arrangement classes you showed me.”

Castiel looked up at Dean with glassy eyes. “It’s too soon..”

“Shhh. Close your eyes and sleep. I’ve got you.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Castiel.” Dean’s voice broke a little. He watched as Castiel took his final few breaths before slowly slipping away. It was peaceful like he simply fell asleep. Dean finally broke down. He cried out in anguish, cradling Castiel’s body in his arms as the tears poured down his face. It wasn’t fair. He loved this man with everything he had, but he was gone before he knew it. There was nothing left to do but cry.

~~~

The funeral was a small service. Dean actually met a few of Castiel’s family members. Gabriel was friendly and genuine, but everyone else seemed so distant like they were only there on an obligation. It broke Dean’s heart when he watched Castiel’s coffin being lowered into the ground. Sam and Jessica were there too, mostly to comfort Dean. The flower wreath around Castiel’s portrait was arranged by none other than Dean himself.

Dean kept his promise about running the shop. He found that he loved arranging and growing flowers. It was peaceful work, and he could still repair and fix up baby in the evenings. He kept the original name of the shop, Heavenly Arrangements. He kept a picture of Castiel in his wallet. It was a stupid selfie they took together.

At Sam and Jessica’s wedding, Dean did all of the floral work. The centerpieces, decor, even Jessica’s bouquet, was arranged by Dean. It all looked beautiful. In a way, Dean felt like he got closure at the wedding. Here, it was done. He finished the last thing Castiel wanted to do. Even though he didn’t get to have much time with him, he knew he could never love like that again.

The world just wasn’t ready for a bond that profound.


End file.
